1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for synchronizing multiple head-mounted displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video game industry has seen many changes over the years. As computing power has expanded, developers of video games have likewise created game software that takes advantage of these increases in computing power. To this end, video game developers have been coding games and developing gaming platforms that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game experience.
Example gaming platforms, may be the Sony Playstation®, Sony Playstation2® (PS2), and Sony Playstation3® (PS3), each of which is sold in the form of a game console. As is well known, the game console is designed to connect to a monitor (usually a television) and enable user interaction through handheld controllers. The game console is designed with specialized processing hardware, including a CPU, a graphics synthesizer for processing intensive graphics operations, a vector unit for performing geometry transformations, and other glue hardware, firmware, and software. The game console is further designed with an optical disc tray for receiving game compact discs for local play through the game console. Online gaming is also possible, where a user can interactively play against or with other users over the Internet. As game complexity continues to intrigue players, game developers and hardware manufacturers have continued to innovate to enable additional interactivity.
A growing trend in the computer gaming industry is to develop games that increase the interaction between the user and the gaming system. One way of accomplishing a richer interactive experience is to use wireless game controllers whose movement is tracked by the gaming system in order to track the player's movements and gestures, and use these movements and gestures as inputs for the game. Generally speaking, gesture input is used by an electronic device such as a computing system, video game console, smart appliance, etc., executing a game application act to some gesture made by the player and captured by the electronic device to affect an outcome of a game.
Another way of accomplishing a more immersive interactive experience is to use a head-mounted display. A head-mounted display is worn by the user and can be configured to present various graphics, such as a view of a virtual space. The graphics presented on a head-mounted display can cover a large portion or even all of a user's field of view. Hence, a head-mounted display can provide a visually immersive experience to the user.
Another growing trend in the industry involves the development of cloud-based gaming systems. Such systems may include a remote processing server that executes an application, such as a game application, and communicates with a local thin client that can be configured to receive input from users and render video on a display.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.